


need a little sweetness in my life

by RainbowRandomness



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: after opening the crate full of colourful Titan goodies, Odin decides to take some and sneak away to find Ava





	need a little sweetness in my life

**Author's Note:**

> the updates are lacking avaodin so here we are with this self indulgent fluff, enjoy
> 
> Title from _Sugar_ by Maroon 5

“Oh. Great. So we’re stealing things now, are we?”

Odin watches as Maggie fills her arms with as many food products as she can hold, colourfully wrapped chocolate bars and boxes of cookies struggling to stay in her grasp. A box or two falls to the floor in her haste to make a grab at every item and Odin rolls his eyes skywards when Gil continues to berate Maggie’s behaviour. 

As the two of them begin to bicker, Odin reaches to grab for the boxes that had fallen to the floor, and a few other items from inside the crate. Maggie and Gil are too busy attempting to tell the other their opinion on stealing food to notice him slip away around the corner with an armful of stolen goods in his arms. 

It doesn’t take long to find her. Despite the masses of crates that fill the cargo ship, the ship itself isn’t that large, so it isn’t difficult to find the space in which Ava wandered off to hide herself from the rest of them. He finds her tucked away in a corner, stacks of crates keeping her shielded from view, except he can hear gentle, hiccuping sobs that lead him straight to her. 

His eyebrows crease in worry at the sound, though in a way, he expected it and isn’t entirely surprised. He makes his way over to her slowly, waiting to see if she realises he’s there, and when she fails to look up, he knocks gently on the crate above her to get her attention. 

She startles slightly at his entrance, and when she looks up towards him her eyes are wide and glassy with tears. Droplets hang from her lashes and he can see the beginnings of tear stains marking her cheeks, before they end abruptly where her cheeks glow with unnatural warmth. A loose tear escapes down her cheek and he watches as it evaporates with a hiss when it touches the heat of her skin. 

“C-crates are full o-of f-food,” he says as a way of greeting, “th-thought you m-might want some.”

Ava’s staring at him in bewilderment, obviously confused as to why he’s there. A hollow sort of ache catches in his chest at the thought that kindness is an unfamiliar idea to her, though he pushes the feeling aside. Juggling the items in his arms carefully, Odin manoeuvres himself until he’s kneeling beside her and then sitting on the ground, his back propped up against the crate behind them. 

Ava’s still watching him in puzzlement, so he reaches for a box of cookies and opens them, taking one for himself before offering the box her way. He shuffles the box gently in his hand and asks, “W-want one?”

She doesn’t move right away, seemingly cautious of his actions as though she believes he has ulterior motives. In any other situation he would think it wise to be suspicious, though for once, in what feels to be a very long time, Odin has no hidden motives to his actions. 

He just… well, he just wants to cheer her up. It seems almost sentimental to want to do something so trivial, and yet it’s the only goal in his mind at the moment. Right now, he just wants Ava to stop crying and, maybe, if he’s lucky, to smile. 

His own thoughts make him feel bashful, and he looks away from Ava as he fights down the urge to blush at his own soppy feelings. He stuffs the cookie into his mouth and chews absently for a moment before he feels the box in his outstretched hand jiggle, and he glances over to see Ava taking a cookie from out of the box. 

A few seconds tick by where Ava simply stares down at the cookie in her grasp, held carefully with both her hands. The tips of her claws sink slightly into the icing adorning the top of the sweet, and when she takes a bite, slow and careful, Odin watches as a few stray crumbs cling to her bottom lip. She soon licks them away and he finds himself having to look away from her again. 

Her voice is small when she speaks. “Thank you.”

In any other circumstance, Odin thinks he would at least try to fight off the smile he can feel pulling at his lips. Sat beside Ava, however, he doesn’t even bother to try; he can feel himself smiling at her words, and his reply is somewhat bashful when he says, “Y-you’re welcome.”

When he chances a glance in her direction, she’s already looking at him, her cheeks a warm shade of rose that makes her glow softly. Silly as it sounds, it reminds him of home, of sitting in front of the fireplace while the snow fell heavily outside the windows.

It’s a strange sort of feeling, to look at someone and think of home. Odin finds it makes something in his chest throb, with excitement or fear, he isn’t quite sure. Still, Ava begins to smile at him, small and wobbly at first, and then the corners of her lips soften and her expression relaxes as the smile settles sweetly onto her face. 

Odin turns and reaches for another box of goodies he’d stolen away with him. He rips open the packaging and once again offers the sweets Ava’s way, a tingling sensation washing over him when her fingers brush against his as she takes the box from his hand. 

The feeling is nothing in comparison to the warmth that spreads through him when Ava settles back against the crate and reaches down to rest her hand beside his on the floor. And when she looks over and sees him blushing, he thinks it’s worth it to have her shuffle closer to him and interlace their fingers together between them.

Dear Mother, he’s such a sap.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [tumblr](http://rainbow-randomness.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site.


End file.
